1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication and more particularly, a method for transmitting data units in a wireless local area network (LAN) system and an apparatus for supporting the method.
2. Related Art
With the growth of information communication technology, various wireless communication technologies have been recently developed. Among others, Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) is a technology that allows for wireless access to the Internet at home or business or in a specific service area using a handheld terminal such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), a laptop computer, a portable multimedia player (PMP), etc.
Unlike an existing wireless LAN system using 20/40/80160/80+80 MHz bandwidth at 2 GHz and/or 5 GHz frequency, which supports HT (High Throughput) and VHT (Very High Throughput), wireless LAN systems capable of operating below 1 GHz frequency are being proposed. If a wireless LAN system is operated below 1 GHz frequency, the corresponding service coverage can be more extended than that of the existing wireless LAN system, by which one AP is enabled to manage much more stations (STAs)
Meanwhile, change of frequency band and bandwidth in an employed radio channel, and an abrupt increase of the corresponding service coverage due to the change necessarily bring about the needs for a format of a new data unit and a method for transmitting the data unit which can be used for the next generation wireless LAN system.